What Are These Feelings I'm Feeling?
by ThatRauraWriter
Summary: Ross Lynch and Laura Marano got roles as characters in Disney's upcoming new show Austin and Ally. When they first meet, their first impressions aren't very... good. But, after recording a few episodes, will they become friends, maybe even more? Will their feelings change, or will their feelings still be the same? Raura! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Yayy! My very first fanfiction! Sorry if it's not very good, I'm new at this... And I had this idea in my head and I just had to start a story on it! :D Anyhoo, enjoy the story! c:**

* * *

Laura's POV:

As I walked out of the car, I looked around at the big studio that would eventually be recording in. I auditioned for a new television series on Disney channel called Austin and Ally, and I got the role as Ally. It seems like it will be a great series, and I'm so excited to meet my co-stars. After all, everyone who usually works for Disney should be kind and warm hearted, right?

I walked into the recording studio. There was this big, burly man with a nametag labeled Kurt. "Ah, Miss Marano. You're here to record for Austin and Ally, yes?" He asked, in a Russian tone. I gave back a warm smile. "Yup!" I simply replied.

"It's in studio 8. Good luck!" He replied back. Who knew a man like that could be so nice? "Thank you, Kurt." I replied and walked to studio 8. There were all of the studios, and some of them were recording and had the big, red light bulb flashing. They all had pictures of what shows they were recording. Hannah Montana, Phineas and Ferb, Shake it Up, and many new shows that I've never seen.

After looking around a little longer, I finally got to studio 8. I smiled as I saw the Austin and Ally sign. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

I saw the set, and immediately my jaw dropped. It was of _Sonic Boom_, the music store. It had the counter, vibrant red walls, instruments of all sorts on the walls, and a staircase leading up to a balcony and a door. I smiled at how much fun this was going to be!

After browsing Sonic Boom for a little while longer, I decided to go to my dressing room. As I walked down the hallway, I saw other people's names on their own dressing rooms. I saw Raini Rodriguez as Trish, and she was to the left of my dressing room. On the right, was Ross Lynch, who played Austin. And next to Ross's dressing room was Calum Worthy, who is going to play Dez.

I walked into my dressing room and saw 3 people in there. There was a Latina girl with long, black curly hair, who was talking to a tall, mature looking redhead. And there was a cute blonde boy on his phone not really paying attention. They were all sitting down on a brown couch. A little taken back at random people in my dressing room, I jumped.

"Did we scare you?" the Latina girl asked, giggling. "Um, yeah…" I said, looking down. She giggled again. "Sorry, I just wanted to meet my new co-star! I'm Raini," She said holding out her hand. I shook it, "Laura." I said, smiling.

"Oh! This guy is Calum," Raini replied, pointing to the redhead. "And last but not least is Ross, or that guy." She said, pointing at them. "Nice to meet you Calum, Ross." I said, smiling. Man, I'm smiling a lot.

"So, Austin and Ally seems like a pretty cool show if I say so myself. And I'm not just saying that cause I'm in it," Calum said, flipping his red hair dramatically.

"Yeah! I like how Austin and Ally meet in a totally random way. Unlike all the other shows, when it's cliché and stuff," I said. "Trish seems pretty funny, on how she's all sarcastic," I say, looking over to Raini. She shrugged.

"It seems like nothing like me, which is pretty funny. I'm mainly excited for the costumes!" She said, giggling. "You know what all our costumes are?" I asked. I couldn't help but be curious.

"Well," She started, "Trish always wears job uniforms, because she has a lot of jobs. And I guess she likes headbands. But when not wearing a uniform, she wears animal print and sparkly stuff. Dez wears weird, colorful clothes and suspenders. Your character, Ally, has a pretty cute sense of style, but it kind of looks like old lady clothes…" She trails off. I frown. "Aw, man!" I say.

She giggles. "Don't worry, it's a lot of floral dresses, cardigans, etcetera. And you never really wear pants, only skirts and occasionally shorts." I wince when she says that. "Are they like, really short…?" "Oh, no! Nothing like that Laura, sheesh!" She says rolling her eyes. I sigh in relief. "And lastly, Austin wears jeans, t-shirts, high tops… normal teenage boy stuff." Ross finally peeled his eyes off his phone and looked up. But quickly looked back down at his phone.

"Woah, how do you know all this?" I ask.

"I just guessed," she shrugged. My eyes went wide. "Really?"

She bursts into a fit of giggles. "No, I just went into the dressing room. You're so gullible!" I smile sheepishly, shrugging. "I guess…"

"Well," Raini started, "I guess we'd better go. Oh, and first table read is at 6. Don't be late!" She said while walking out the door with Calum. "Bye guys!" I replied. I set my bags on the couch and sat down, sighing.

_This is going to be a lot of unpacking…_I thought as I got up looking around deciding where to I realized Ross was still on the couch. "Umm…" I said, causing him to look up and off of his phone. "What?" he said.

"Well, not to be rude, but I need to unpack, so…" I looked at him, hoping he would catch on. But he didn't.

"Go ahead," he said. "I don't mind."

I sighed. _How am I going to deal with this guy when I barely met him?_ "I kind of want some privacy, do you mind?" I said.

He looked clueless, but then realized what I was saying. "Oh! Sorry, I'd better go. See you at the table read," He said as he got up. "Thank you," I replied. "Mhm." He said monotone, while bumping into my shoulder, and mumbled "Watch where you're going," under his breath.

_Rude…_

After he closed the door behind him, I flipped open my phone and looked at the time. It's only 3. I have no idea what to do in the next 3 hours until the table read. I sighed. _This is going to be a very long day…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**SQUEE! Oh mah gosh I can't believe you guys, I'm glad too see you guys are enjoying the story! I totally DID NOT expect to get reviews and favs and follows and stuff. Thank you so much! You have no idea how hard it is to make Ross such a butthole, me loving him so much... ;D Also, I'm not feeling very good about this chapter, though. It's very short, and I origianlly had typed this out, but I accidently erased it all, so I had to totally re-type it in thirty minutes. Also, school's starting to start up again, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to update often, but I'll definatley try! Anyhoo, on with chapter 2! :) **

* * *

Ross' POV:

As I left Larry's (or is it Laura?) dressing room, I unlocked my phone again. I was texting my girlfriend Summer, who is still back in Colorado. She's been bugging me nonstop, and it was getting on my nerves.

_Summer_**/Ross**

_Hey babe._

_**Hi. :) **_

_Wyd?_

_**Just chillin in my dressing room. Hby?**_

_In my room. I miss you._

I didn't reply after that. I didn't miss her at all. She's been bugging me about California, and I'm getting sick of it.

While I was sitting in my dressing room I realized I was super bored. Staring at the white, crackly walls weren't enough. So I decided to walk around the set. And hopefully find some snacks.

While I was walking toward _Sonic Boom_, I heard a piano playing. It sounded almost real, but it was probably just a CD or something. As I was walking closer, though, I noticed Laura at the piano, _actually_ playing it.

Calum and Raini were a few feet away, staring in awe. Laura was so into it, I don't even think she realized that they were standing there. I walked over to them.

"Isn't that amazing? I can't believe she's playing that!" Raini whispered. Calum and I nodded in agreement.

After she was finished she smiled, then sighed. As she got up, she noticed all of us standing there when Calum and Raini clapped."Thanks guys," Laura said, blushing. "That was amazing," Calum said.

"I can't believe you played that, _by yourself_!" Raini squealed, hugging her.

Then they looked over at me. "What?" I said.

"Ohh! Yeah, you're really good." I said. "Thanks," She mumbled. Silence crept over.

An _awkward_ one.

Calum cleared his throat. "Anyhoo… how about we got get something to eat. I'm starving!" he said, patting his belly. "Me too," we all said in unison.

We all started walking towards the cafeteria. Raini and Laura were walking behind Calum and I, talking about her piano playing. Calum looked over at me. "So, who was that you were texting for nearly an hour? I barely got to see your face 2 minutes ago," he said. I chuckled.

"My girlfriend, she's back in Colorado, and nagging me so much. Ever since I moved here, she's been texting me about what I can and cannot do. She won't even let me talk to girls!" I said. Calum nodded and Raini laughed. "Well no _duh_!" She said from behind us.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I said, looking over to her. "Well, she's your girlfriend, she's afraid you'll move on with someone else. I think." Raini replied. I shrugged, not wanting to continue the conversation.

While Calum and Raini walked up ahead talking about… well whatever they were talking about, I noticed Laura hasn't really been talking.

"Hey," I said walking up to her. "You don't talk very much, do you?" I asked. She shrugged. "Well, I wasn't really able to talk to you since you we're on your phone." She replied, and walked up ahead a little bit.

"Wait, hold up," I said, jogging up to her. "Was I really that… rude?" I asked. She looked up at me apologetically. "No! No, it was just that it probably would've been better to meet you traditionally, by saying hello. But, whatever." She said, shrugging. Wow, that was… interesting.

I walked into the cafeteria, wondering what to get. I got a rib-eye sandwich, with french-fries and a Pepsi. Raini and Laura got a salad, and Calum got some salmon.

As I sat down at the table with Calum, Raini, and Laura, I couldn't help but think, am I that mean? Nah, Laura probably said that to get into my head. She was so bossy about it.

I sighed. This is going to be a long season…


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Okay, so I feel very confident about this chapter. :D Also, I probably won't be able to update tomorrow night, or even maybe the night after. Tonight is the last night of winter break. :c Anyways, on with Chapter 3!**

**~ThatRauraWriter~**

* * *

Laura's POV:

After eating my salad, me and Raini decided to walk around a little bit more. It was about 5, and we had a little bit more time until the table read. After all, I wanted to get to know Raini a little more. I think that we'll become better friends.

"So, what do you think of Ross and Calum?" Raini asked. "Umm, well, Calum seems really nice and funny." I said.

"Yeah, he does seem pretty nice," she said. "What about Ross?"

"What about him?" I replied.

"Well, what do you think of him?" she asked.

"He's actually pretty cute," I started. "But, I don't know. He seems really obsessed with his girlfriend, and doesn't really bother to talk to us."

Raini nodded. "Yeah, but I wouldn't blame him. He doesn't really seem like he misses _her_, but she probably misses him a lot. Plus, long distance relationships never work out." It took me a second to realize it, but now I feel bad for this guy. I most likely acted like a jerk earlier!

"You know what Raini, you're right. I feel so bad now," I said, biting my lip. "Why would you feel bad?" she asked.

"Well, earlier he came over to me and told me I wasn't talking very much. Then I was saying that I usually do, but I couldn't talk to him because he had his eyes glued to the phone, then I rushed off. Now I feel like a jerk!" I said sighing.

"Laura! You're not a jerk, you should just apologize if you feel so bad." Raini said. "You know what? Maybe I will." I said, thinking about it. Maybe things won't be as awkward.

After chatting for a little while longer, we decided to head back to the studio for the table read. We all had nametags by where we had to sit, all in order. We were right on time, and everyone was mostly already there. The order was Raini, me, Ross, and Calum (besides the directors, writers and guest stars.). I had to sit right next to Ross, and it was really awkward until he spoke up.

"So, have you read the script yet?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Yup, and I'm so excited to finally record the episode. It looks like fun." I replied. He smiled back at me.

Then the director walked in. "Welcome everyone, to the first table read of the show Austin and Ally!" he said, enthusiastically. We all cheered and applauded. "Alright, let's get things started!"

* * *

After the table read, Raini went home. I went back to my dressing room. I was on my laptop, when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled.

To my surprise, Ross walked in, with a nervous look on his face. "Hi Ross, what's up?" I asked.

"Um, well- I need some advice," he said, while sitting on my couch. I gave him a confused look. "With what?" I asked.

"Well, it's my girlfriend. I really want to break up with her, because I don't think this long-distance relationship is working. But I don't know how. And I thought it would be best to get advice from a girl, and Raini's not here. Wait, that didn't come out right- I didn't mean-"

"It's alright." I said, chuckling. "How do you plan on breaking up with her anyways?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking of texting her-"

"No! Do _not_ text her your breakup. Girls hate it when guys break up with them via text message." I interrupted. "Plus, how long have you two been together?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Um, about 5 or 6 months."

"Oh! This should be easier. You guys haven't been dating for that long." He nodded.

"Well, then, what should I do?" he asked. I closed my laptop.

"Well," I started. "Defiantly don't text her or email her. You have to do something romantic, to show that you still care about her. Also, don't just straight up say 'I'm breaking up with you.' You have to tell her how amazing she is, and show her that she's worth it." I said. "I mean, I might be wrong. I've never really gone through a breakup before." I said, shrugging.

"How do I do that, if I can't text her?" he asked.

"Maybe write a letter, it's more personal. Maybe send some flowers, too." I said.

"That's a great idea, Laura. Thanks!" he said, and what he did next surprised me.

He _hugged_ me.

I froze for about half a second, until I instantly hugged back. It just felt… _right_. Which is weird, because I've only known him for a few hours. His hands were on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. The hug lasted about 5 seconds. Then he pulled back. I decided now would be a good time to apologize. He started walking towards the door.

"Wait!" I said, and he turned around. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for earlier, I was being really rude," I said, looking down at my fingers.

"It's okay, Laura. Don't even worry 'bout it. I was being the same way." he said, scratching the back of his head.

"So, friends?" I asked, holding out my hand. He smiled then shook my hand. "For sure. Well, I've got to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, smiling, walking toward the door.

"Bye." I said softly.

Ross is actually really nice. He was probably just thinking about how he was going to break up with Summer, she's going to be devastated. But there's one thing I'm wondering.

_Why do I feel happy that he's breaking up with her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:**

**Oh my god, guys, I'm horrible. Not updating in a week?! Ugh. :( I've just been so busy, with school, volleyball practices, sorry.**

**On the other hand, thanks for the reviews! You guys are Rossome! :D**

**Also, be prepared, this chapter's a shorty. Sorry.**

**~ThatRauraWriter~**

* * *

Ross' POV:

After I left Laura's dressing room, I went into my dressing room, shut the door, and sat on the couch. _What just happened?_ An hour ago we were avoiding each other, but now, I feel like I've known Laura my whole life… Wait, what?

I shoved those thoughts in the back of my mind. I need to focus on braking up with Summer. I need 2 things:

The nearest flower shop.

A sappy love letter about breaking up.

Seems easy enough.

I pulled out my phone, and went on Google. I typed in "nearest flower shop" and a few options popped up. I picked a random one called "Flora's Flowers." It seemed good enough, and it was only a few blocks away. I guess I'd better go on the way out. It was only 7 o'clock, and I had an hour left before I could leave. So I decided to start on the letter.

I took out a white piece of paper, and my sharpie pen. I looked down at the paper, pen in hand, ready to write. But, there is one problem.

_I have no clue what to write._

I groaned loudly, but immediately stopped when I remembered Laura's dressing room was right beside mine. I can do this by myself. I just need to think of what I like about Summer…

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Who is it?" I said. "It's Laura, are you alright?" she asked sweetly. I got up and walked over to open the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, smiling at her. She cocked her eyebrow. "Didn't sound like it, from what I heard."

I sighed. "I'm trying to write a letter to Summer, like you said."

"Oh, let's see what you've got so far," she said while walking past me, her strawberry scent streaming into my nose. I smiled at how good she smelt.

She picked up the piece of paper, her smile immediately dropping. "There's nothing on here." She said, looking over to me. I nodded. "Yeah…" I said.

"Well… then you need to write stuff on here! Do you need some hel-"

"No!" I yelled, interrupting her. "I think I know what to write now. Must've been writers block or something." I said. She was confused, but then smiled. "Well, okay then. Good luck, I guess." She said shrugging. "I have to go home, I'll see you tomorrow?" she said. I nodded. "Alright. Thanks Laura you've helped a lot." I told her, smiling. She returned the smile. "No problemo." She said, saluting to me, then left. I chuckled at her goofy-ness. Then I started writing.

I was finally finished with my letter. I looked over at the clock. 8:00 on the dot. I read over my letter again.

* * *

"Dear Summer,

Hi Summer, it's Ross. I'm sorry to say this so suddenly, but… I'm breaking up with you. You know I'm not good at sappy letters, so I tried my best. I don't think this long distance relationship is going to work out. We've had a great time on our couple of dates, but this just isn't going to work out.

Don't get me wrong, you're an awesome girl! You're funny, beautiful, talented… the list goes on. And you defiantly deserve someone better than me. that won't leave you to go to LA. Now you can go out, meet new people! And so can I.

It's not you, it's me. Plus, although I still like you, I think…

I might…

but highly doubt...

That I have feelings for another girl.

I hope you'll be doing well.

Xx, Ross.


End file.
